Bean
by GoldFox
Summary: My idea for a deleted scene that could have been in the film. Contains vore.


This is a sort of deleted scene that I wish could have happened in the film XD

Takes place near the end of the film, when Fallon is chasing Jack and Isabel through the throne room.

Warning: Contains vore!

* * *

Jack panted as he raced behind Isabel. They had a headstart on the giant now thanks to him getting caught in the stairwell, so now they just had to get around him by following the balcony and get up to the beacon and-

The huge hand shot into view before him, breaking the stone barrier of the balcony as easily as twigs and grabbing Isabel around the waist, yanking her right off her feet.

Jack shouted in horror at seeing this, skidding to a halt to take in the scene. The giant withdrew the struggling woman to be holding her before his face, and both heads had huge grins as Fallon rumbled, "It's the end of the line, Princess…"

The eager look on the giants' faces alone told Jack that the beast intended to eat the princess. He had heard what this monster had done to Crawe and had seen himself that the other giants were also very keen on a man-flavored treat. He couldn't bear to see Isabel devoured by such a creature and as he saw Fallon starting to open his mouth and bring the princess close, he searched around frantically for some way to help her. Near to him was a suit of armor, posed to be standing at attention with a huge ax in hand. Before really thinking his plan through, Jack grabbed the weapon out of the armored gloves, then started running for the broken balcony and with a leap, launched himself at the giant, aiming right for the huge head, the ax high overhead and ready for the down-stroke.

Unfortunately, while Fallon was focused on the princess, the smaller head turned just in time, detecting him somehow, and Jack saw, in slow motion, its eyes widen in surprise. With a garbled, unintelligible sound, the smaller head shouted a warning and Jack coughed back a gasping gag as the giant's other hand suddenly snapped up, bringing him to an abrupt halt as he doubled over the thumb, and making him feel he had run into a wall, making him cough as the hand grabbing him tightened around the middle and squeezed him firmly to keep a grip on him.

Jack struggled as the smaller head gloated at him with a garbled roar and with a cry, Jack lobbed the ax at the smaller head with all his strength, which was considerable thanks to all his years working on the land. He cursed as the blade hit too high and lodged itself deep into the top of crudely-made helmet, but the smaller head let out a cry of pain regardless. Though Jack felt a surge of hope, it was soon dashed as he realized that it hadn't been enough to kill it as it started trying to shake to dislodge the ax. Fallon turned his head and biting the ax handle easily, ripped it free of his other head's helmet, then spat the offending item out to clatter on the floor.

Struggling as he was lifted up, Jack panted as Fallon looked at him with an air of confusion, asking, "Who are you?"

It suddenly occurred to Jack that the two-headed giant had indeed only actually seen him once before, when he had been on his horse to warn the king and the others, so he was surprised as the smaller head turned to Fallon, saying enthusiastically, "Jacc!" Seems Roderick had at least mentioned him or the giant had been paying attention as Isabel had shouted for him…

Angry with courage he didn't rightly feel, the young man struggled in the grip again before going still and shouting, "It's Jack!" He started to squirm and kick as he was held in the firm grip, his chest and hips feeling pretty-well squeezed in the giant's grasp, adding as he fought to get free, "You freak!"

Despite his efforts, Fallon only laughed, a deep rumbling chuckle that Jack knew didn't bode well for him. This was emphasized as the giant lifted Jack higher, beginning to tilt the farm boy so that his head was pointed downwards. Jack panted as he felt this, the change of gravity instantly frightening him, struggling to try and push himself backwards into the hand, trying to push himself away from the giant below him. It then occurred to him that maybe he should have held on to the ax instead of throwing it before…

His attempts only made the giant smile and then growl smugly, "Try not to kick going down, boy…" and opened his mouth wide.

Jack gasped in shock, staring in horror at the sight before him. The giant's teeth were broken and crooked, but at the same time, they looked sharp and strong. He had seen himself how they were capable of biting a sheep or a man clean in two. But the teeth weren't what scared Jack the most. From the way Fallon was tilting him and the words the giant had spoken, it was clear that this huge creature planned to swallow Jack down whole and alive, just like in all the stories! At first, Jack thought he was just too big for that to be possible, but then again, he wasn't willing to risk that Fallon was only bluffing.

He had to get out of this! If Fallon killed him, no matter if it was by swallowing him whole or changing his mind and biting him in two, he would then kill Isabel next, and Jack just couldn't let that happen! But what to do?! He was held tight and was being moved closer to the huge mouth every second! He was running out of time to think!

He couldn't kick himself loose, he had no weapon, he had nothing! As he was tilted, Jack jerked as he felt something tap against the underside of his chin and his eyes grew wide. The BEAN! It was a crazy idea, but it just might work! The beans grew if they got wet, and Fallon's insides had to be PLENTY wet!

Quickly, Jack started to scrabble with the locket, trying to get the tiny wooden object to open, but his hands were sweaty with fear and the screams of Isabel and the jeering of the smaller head were all very distracting.

Then, with a heart-stopping snap, the locket's leather cord gave way and slipped from his fingers. "NO!" Jack flailed for it, but the tiny object fell from his grasp and to his horror landed smack-dab in the giant's open mouth. It stuck to the damp tongue at first, but then with a muscular twitch of the slick muscle, the tiny object was flicked backwards, tumbling away down the giant's gullet. Fallon had probably not even FELT the little thing!

Jack's eyes were huge now as he gaped, unable to believe this had just happened. It couldn't have just happened!

But then the jaws were RIGHT THERE and Jack shouted as he brought up his arms, one hand on each row of teeth, shouting, "Stop this! Let us go!"

He debating stalling until the bean could get wet. The locket was made of wood, and wood floated. The wooden locket would be digested in time, but by the time that happened, if Jack didn't do something fast to stall Fallon, he and Isabel would have been sent down after it and Fallon would have a very full belly indeed as he took his place as the new king.

Shoving at the teeth to try and push himself away, Jack shouted, "I said put me down!" He then gave a shout as Fallon, instead of taking the bait and talking to him, only pushed harder, making Jack bite his lip in pain as his arms felt strained. While Isabel screamed for the giant to stop, Jack groaned as the pressure on his arms increased and increased. His elbows were bent to 90-degrees now as he kept trying to resist Fallon, but it was clear who was winning. His arms began to shake visibly and while the smaller head growled and snarled at him, Jack started to make noises of pain as his muscles burned and ached.

As he strained and struggled, Jack struggled to think of a plan. Maybe if he offered himself as a sacrifice, that would give Isabel time enough to light the beacon? Or maybe he just had to hold out a few seconds longer for the locket to digest? Or maybe there was a way to make the giant choke?

Suddenly, in the space of a heartbeat, Jack shouted as his left arm gave out, the elbow bending so suddenly and painfully that he feared it had broken. The arm now felt disquietingly numb, but his concern for it was quickly pushed aside as he was shoved into the giant's maw, shouting as he was forced to slide on the slimy tongue. It was gross and disgusting and Jack was starting to panic as he was forced in more and more, his mind becoming blank with terror. He could barely see around him now, his own body blocking the light, but the image of the inside of Fallon's maw was imprinted on his memory and he thought he could see the bone-crushing teeth all around him, see the soft, slimy tongue and worst of all, the gaping hole at the back of the giant's maw that led to one place: certain death.

He started to feel unexpected pressure against his right arm, and for him to notice it while feeling so terrified, it was probably more painful than it felt, though he couldn't realize this at the time. All he knew was a new pain was tormenting him, distracting him, and he tried to make it stop so he could try and think so he could escape this awful situation. His right elbow felt pained and hot and pressured, and it suddenly occurred to him that while his left arm had given out, his right arm was still bent, trying to keep him out of the giant's belly! But now with his head and shoulders in the massive maw, his right arm was at a VERY dangerous angle. One good shove from Fallon would snap the bone!

But then Jack realized something; he wasn't moving anymore! His arm WAS keeping him from going in further!

Gritting his teeth, Jack hung on, now trying to aim his kicks to try and hit something fragile, knowing that if he broke a bone in this process, that was fine. Broken bones healed. You couldn't exactly 'heal' being digested alive! His thoughts now fueled by such nightmarish images, Jack tried to push himself out of Fallon's mouth, or to try and kick and distract him. He could faintly hear Isabel still screaming, but he didn't let himself listen to it, knowing that any distraction was fatal at this point!

Suddenly, Fallon seemed to get frustrated with this delay and Jack started to shout in disgust as the slimy tongue started to move, licking at him, smothering him, and just making him feel sick and dirty. He tried to catch a breath, but it seemed impossible to do so without getting a mouthful of the horrid slime! He felt like he was drowning! But then, as he felt his hand slip slightly, his eyes snapped open as he realized the true purpose for this; Fallon was trying to pry his hand off the teeth! Jack shouted out angrily, trying to distract the giant and keep his hand there, but his grip grew too wet and slippery and he shouted as his arm slipped free.

Before he could really comprehend it, Jack was quickly forced into a new position. Thanks to both arms now being free, they were forced to be down at his sides, and his head, shoulders and now chest were shoved into the giant's mouth, filling it up entirely.

He was helplessly trapped now…

Jack realized all this in a split second and started to go mad, kicking and screaming and struggling for all his worth, but from the nightmarishly pleased rumble that echoed around him, Jack knew with a sinking heart that he was having no adverse affects on the giant at all. What was he going to do?!

He tried to shout for Isabel, to see if she could escape somehow while Fallon was distracted, but he found he could no longer hear the outside world. He couldn't hear the distant battle, couldn't hear the roars of the giants, couldn't even hear Isabel screaming! All he could hear now where his own panicked heartbeats, a slower, stronger heartbeat thundering below him and the rushing of Fallon's breathing.

Jack tried to feel around him, panting hard. The air was hot and wet, making it hard to breathe, but he forced himself to ignore this and to keep trying to find a way to escape. He was in Fallon's maw up to his waist, feeling his belly lying on the giant's bottom teeth. They were pressing up into him uncomfortably, but until they were joined by the top teeth, he had nothing to really worry abou-

Jack shouted in pain and surprise as suddenly Fallon closed his mouth fully, the darkness now fully enveloping him. Jack cried out again, trembling and too frightened to squirm. He could feel Fallon's teeth were pressing VERY hard on his middle and the small of his back, so much so that Jack was sure he would have started to bleed already if it weren't for his tough farm clothing. He tried to move his head, but his upper half was fully immobilized now. He was squished up to the roof of the giant's mouth by the slimy tongue, spluttering as he tried to breathe and not drown, his arms pressed irrefutably to his sides. He tried again and again to make himself move, to find the courage to do so, but that was kept in check by his terror of those teeth touching his fragile body.

Suddenly the tongue started to move again and Jack shouted as he realized the giant was tasting him and a low rumbling echoed around him again, and he finally recognized the sound: it was a hum. Fallon was enjoying him!

An odd mixture of terror, indignation and just plain ANGER welled up in the farm boy and with no further regard for his safety, Jack started to kick, squirm and even turned his head to try and BITE at the soft tongue holding him in place. He felt the tongue twitch, as if surprised by the attack, and feeling encouraged, Jack kept squirming, shouting angrily now about revenge and how Fallon would never get away with this! He felt bold with foolhardy courage he didn't really have, but he clung to the illusion as he kept fighting.

Then things got bad.

Jack shouted as gravity changed, his head dropping down lower than his legs now. As he felt himself sliding in the darkness, he grabbed for the teeth again, able to JUST find enough of a grip to stop moving forward, knowing what lay ahead of him in the dark, but unsure exactly WHERE, which terrified him. What was going on? But then he shivered as he felt the angle increase and increase, feeling Fallon's hand roughly moving from his hips to his legs. The giant held them still, making it like Jack was doing a handstand. Then it hit and Jack trembled. The giant was tilting his head back and making Jack straight! Shivering, Jack tried to struggle, but then shouted as this just made him slide downwards a little bit. He instantly went still, his eyes wide in the pitch darkness as he tried to plan his next possible move.

He tried to think if he could choke Fallon somehow, stop his breathing, but the giant had a second head, so that wouldn't work. He had heard from Elmont that Fallon had easily bitten Crawe to pieces while the guards had been wearing his armor, so trying to damage the inside of his mouth was unlikely as well. Pleading was obviously not going to help, nor was bargaining, as the giant already had the one thing he desired, the princess, and was about to get another thing; a full belly. What could Jack do? Could he hope to not only survive being swallowed whole, but also to survive long enough to hurt Fallon somehow? Could he injure the giant from within? Hurt his heart or some important innard?

Though it seemed an eternity to Jack, all this thought had taken place in a heartbeat, and before he was able to think of something, he felt Fallon release his legs, but keep his fingers curled around them to prevent any escape. The reason for this became clear as gravity started to work against Jack and the young man shouted as he tried to keep his grip, feeling himself starting to slide. It was amazing how slippery Fallon's tongue was! As a child, he had listened to the stories his father had told him, and idly had always thought that giant tongues were rough and scratchy and unpleasant to the touch, kind of like the raspy tongue of his little cat.

But this was like soft, squishy wet ICE! He couldn't stop himself at ALL and if it weren't for his hands, he would have just plunged down the giant's gullet! Jack felt this heart was going to burst as he struggled to keep himself from slipping, but his hands felt so numb and painful now, and the teeth were REALLY slippery and-

With a heart stopping jolt, Jack's fingers lost their grip.

The change was instantaneous. A moment ago, Jack had been able to breathe and even move a little, but that had all changed.

With a disgusting squelching noise, Jack struggled madly as his head was suddenly engulfed on all sides by soft, slippery wet flesh, making him panic that he'd suffocate, the flesh feeling hot to the touch, almost painfully hot, making him writhe. His shoulders were equally contained a second later as gravity continued to aid his decent, making him feel like he was sinking into the soft, squishy flesh. It was terrifying and he gave a muffled wail as he struggled, trying to stop.

And then came a blissful second of time where Jack actually DID stop sliding. He panted, not believing his luck! The width of his shoulders had stopped him, getting jammed in the giant's gullet, so now he'd HAVE to be released!

But this illusion was short lived as there was a loud, echoing gulp around him, and the flesh seemed to crush the life out of him… as well as started to drag him further downwards.

The first swallow jolted Jack down until his entire chest was contained in the slick gullet, and he could only blink at the following brief pause, not believing it had really happened. He distantly felt that his thighs were resting on the teeth, with the top teeth hovering above them dangerously, but it just really didn't register for a moment. But when a second, stronger swallow started to drag him even further down and this time kept him moving, he realized with deadly certainty that things had just gotten VERY bad for him.

Jack shouted and screamed as he struggled, kicking powerfully and trying to grip at something to stop his decent. But all his hands could reach now was the wet, slippery tongue which offered no handholds. Just gross, hot slime that coated his hands, seeped into his clothes and made him slide even faster! He felt crushed, like a horse was sitting on his chest, making him pant and gasp as he tried to breathe, managing to grasp snatches of air now and then, but then coughing right away as he felt his mouth flood with slime the instant he opened it.

He could feel the smothering heat working down his body as more and more of him was dragged into the giant's maw and gullet, making him struggle harder as each inch disappeared. How could this be happening?! It just… couldn't be real!

Jack had already heard in the stories that giants love the taste of manflesh, had even witnessed it himself, but to be faced with that reality in a way that was so carnally terrifying and irrefutable and inescapable was just… unbelievable! He tried to convince himself he had just slipped and hit his head, that he was hallucinating, that he was having a nightmare, but as there was a muffled, echoing chuckle that was undeniably smug in tone, that really hit it home.

There was a sudden sharp stab of pain in his leg, the sudden, distant pain surprising and distracted him. He tried to kick again though his leg was disquietingly tingly, but only got ANOTHER sharp jolt for his efforts, making him shout. Then, in a flash of understanding, Jack realized he had just knocked his shins on the giant's teeth.

But hadn't his THIGHS been at the teeth just a moment ago?! Was he moving that fast?!

He tried to make sense of this when suddenly his head, chest and belly were TIGTLY squeezed, more so than before, making him writhe as he found that he couldn't breathe. The squeeze seemed to roll up his body like a rolling pin and when it passed over his head, he feared his skull would shatter from the pressure. But then it let off and he gasped in a breath. But then the rolling pressure started again, and this time Jack noticed that he was still moving downwards and these waves of pressure were making him go even faster.

Jack started to scream as he was tugged even further down into the depths of the giant, his feet kicking wildly before they were sealed behind massive, bone-crushing teeth.

From there, things progressed at nightmarish speed, moving so fast that Jack was hardly able to keep track of what was going on.

He felt crushed and squeezed and pushed and tugged and shoved and pulled all at once, all of it hurting him and making him ache and disoriented. He tried to struggle, but he felt like he were being smashed into a paste! He couldn't move at all and he could feel all his bones aching and grinding together form the enormous pressure. It would be nothing short of a miracle if he made it down alive!

Jack panted as another rolling wave of pressure hurt him and forced him down even further. It occurred to him that he could hear a thunderous pounding noise getting closer, but his head was in a blur and he could barely understand anything at all! If anything, as the pounding grew near and then leveled with him, Jack cursed it as the pounding went right into his skull, beating at his brain and his heart, making it hard to breathe or think! As it moved up and away from him, Jack could only squirm weakly, feeling so exhausted and tired and terrified and confused about the whole affair.

And then things changed. In the space of a heartbeat, things got even WORSE.

Jack get out a muffled cry as his head was suddenly so tightly compressed that he was SURE it would cave in like a carved-out pumpkin! His cry rose to a shriek as the pressure continued and rolled up to his shoulders, making the bones creak and bend, putting him in agony. He tried to move, but that only made things worse! He tried to go still and deal with it, but that only made things feel EVEN worse! He shouted as he started to try and thrash, but nothing worked!

There was a sudden rush and a sudden relief.

Jack panted as his body was forced forwards and he experienced a heady, liberating emptiness in his skull that was so wonderful in comparison to the horrific crushing that he could only lie quietly, curled up as he lay on his back for a moment, unable to process what had just happened or where he was now. He hardly noticed as the rest of his body joined him, basking in relief. The pressure was gone! There was no more crushing pressure anywhere on his body! Oh, that felt FANTASTIC! He felt as light as air now, his head clearing from the pain he had been subjected to. He started to chuckle weakly, glad and amazed he had even survived the trip down Fallon's gullet and-

Jack went still.

Then he slowly looked around.

His eyes adjusted to the darkness and he realized he was now lying on his back, his legs tucked up, in a rather small chamber. It was hardly big enough to fit him! The walls, floor and ceiling were soft-looking, light pink and very damp and squishy. The floor under him was especially soft, cradling him as gently as a cloud. It flexed and moved under him in a regular rhythm, but it actually felt kind of pleasant! It helped to soothe his body which had been crushed by the powerful muscles of the gullet.

Jack started to breathe faster, looking more closely.

The walls weren't damp, but were sopping wet, oozing out a clear, strong-smelling liquid and Jack became aware of how his body felt wet in places. Looking down, he saw that he was lying in a puddle of greenish liquid that was thick in texture, with occasional ribbons of red floating around. There was a powerful, horrendous smell of bile and blood and rotten meat, making him gag and tremble as it really got to him. It was also swelteringly hot, making him sweat and feel so dangerously tired. Looking down, he saw that under the green liquid were long, white objects, and some round ones. With a shaking hand, Jack reached for one of the round objects and lifted it from the liquid.

Just as he was starting to realize that any part of him touching the green liquid was starting to tingle… he saw he was holding up a human skull, cleaned of all flesh by the powerful stomach acids.

His eyes grew wide as the truth set in.

Fallon licked his lips as he felt the heavy meal enter his stomach, making him grin darkly, the smaller head also chuckling deeply. It had been a little difficult to get the man down whole, but it was truly worth it as the struggles started up a few moments later. He hadn't felt those in ages and to have them again, so fresh and terrified and alive, was just delicious and so very satisfying.

He then tilted his head in surprise as he noticed something. In the quiet of the throne room, it was possible to hear Jack's muffled shouts as the man kicked and struggled, crying out for help.

Only distantly hearing the princess sobbing and crying in his grasp, the giant slipped his free hand under the metal breastplate and patted roughly at his belly, rumbling with undeniable pleasure as he felt the slightly rounded lump, "We had forgotten how filling the live ones were…" The smaller head laughed as well, making Fallon smile.

As the princess sobbed again, Fallon turned to look at her, smiling widely, his broken and sharp teeth exposed. "No need for tears, your Highness…" he said while the smaller head have a guttural chuckle. "You should be thanking the stupid boy. Thanks to him, I'm not sure we even have room for you at the moment!"

He turned to the smaller head, grinning, and there must have been a joke between them because the smaller head suddenly looked disappointed, making a questioning noise.

Fallon looked curious, asking, "Oh? You think so?"

The smaller head nodded, making an affirmative noise and gestured to Isabel. Fallon grinned hugely. "I think you're right…" He turned to Isabel, saying to the shaking, sobbing woman, "On second thought, you must be missing him terribly."

Isabel began to scream as Fallon opened his mouth again and started to bring her close…

Jack panted, feeling sick and terrified. This couldn't be happening! He had to get out of here!

There was a noisy, wet gurgle and he cried out as the stomach contracted around him, crushing him in place, as though it were trying to GRIND the digestive juices into his skin. It was starting to work as when the stomach relaxed, all of Jack's skin felt red, hot and itchy, like he had poured boiling water on it. The bones of the unfortunate souls who had come before him were jabbing into his body, cutting his skin in places and giving him terrible bruises in others, but he considered these minor injuries to be insignificant in comparison to his current predicament.

As the stomach churned again and Jack kicked and fought desperately, he froze as he felt something touch his hand. Something small and round…

THE LOCKET!

He gasped as he struggled to sit up, and then got to his knees, trying his best to hold this position despite the stomach rolling and churning and flexing all around him in a dizzying, confusing rush. He started to splash around in a panic, shouting, "LOCKET! Where's the locket?!" He just HAD to find that tiny wooden locket! If he couldn't find it in time, then not only was HE was doomed, but then Isabel would be soon to join him in this horrible place!

Jack's hands splashed around wildly in the small chamber as he was tossed and sloshed about. It was impossible to stay upright, let alone find something the size of his thumb! But he kept trying, gasping as his hands were starting to really burn now from being coated in the caustic liquid.

THERE! He felt it brush his thumb! He lunged for it and let out a loud cry as he grabbed hold of the tiny container. He held it tightly as the stomach compressed around him again, holding him so tightly that he was sure he would get broken ribs. The stomach walls ground into him yet again, making him cry out in pain, but then came the blissful relief as they relaxed before the next try.

Quickly, during this lull, Jack worked at the locket, but his fingers were slippery with the ooze and slime. Desperate, he shoved the thing into his mouth and used his teeth to force it open, like cracking a nut. The locket opened and in a terrified frenzy, Jack spat it out into his hand lest the bean start growing in HIS mouth! The locket landed and stuck in his hand, but the bean bounced off his palm and off into the green slime.

Another compression started, making Jack shout and struggle strongly as the walls seem to press in even TIGHTER this time, so much so that Jack honestly couldn't draw breath. Things were just starting to go black when he felt something serpentine moving by his feet…

Fallon paused as he felt something odd from his belly. He had been feeling Jack struggling like mad, but he had expected that sensation. This new sensation of something… writhing around was new to him, and thus suspicious. He paused, Isabel's head just about to enter his jaws, considering this new sensation.

His eyes got big as there was a stab of pain in his belly, something he had never felt before. Lowering the princess, Fallon groaned, letting out a belch as he felt that suddenly his stomach felt TOO full. It was straining, bursting at the seams! Both Fallon and the smaller head let out a cry of pain as a new sensation ripped into them. It was like tiny daggers had been stabbed into his gut, but more than just one. It felt like over 20, all going in different directions, and still going deeper into his innards!

Fallon dropped the princess as he stumbled back, scrabbling at the straps keeping his breastplate in place. Something was wrong! What had Jack DONE?!

The pain intensified as it started to spread UPWARDS now as well, making Fallon cough and gasp as he felt something crawling into his lungs, limiting his breath, felt something wind around his heart, making it hard for it to beat, felt something growing in his belly, making it horrifically painful.

The giant let out a twin roar of agony as from between the two heads, a green shoot ripped through the skin, winding skywards, the cause of the pain now horrifically clear. Fallon scrabbled at the plant, trying desperately to stop it's growth, but more shoots tore through the giant, lifting him right off his feet as they grew more numerous, larger, more violent as they grew and sprouted and bolted upwards.

There was a horrendous CRACK as Fallon's head was forced aside as the shoot grew wider and wider, his fingers scrabbling more and more desperately as his head was enveloped in the growing plant. The smaller head, in the meanwhile, was caught between two of the shoots and with a cry, the skull was crushed between them as the plant grew ever upwards.

Isabel watched all this in a kind of numb horror, sobbing and crying quietly to herself at all she had witnessed.

There was another series of cracks and snaps that made her feel ill, but then she heard another sound; a man's cry! Her heart lifting, she ran towards the beanstalk, screaming, " _JACK!_ " There was a heavy thud behind her and she jumped with a scream, seeing Jack lying there on the floor, looking wet, slimy and sunburned, but ALIVE! She ran forwards and lunged at him, hugging him tightly as she sobbed and he hugged her back, trembling in her arms.

An earth-shattering noise made them look up, watching as the beanstalk crashed through the roof of Cloister tower and soar off into the sky. But then there was a squelching, cracking noise as the center of the stalk suddenly grew thinner and Jack and Isabel both shouted as chunks of Fallon flew in all directions as the bean finally destroyed the giant for good.

They then both gasped in shock and surprise as the giant's right arm landed heavily next to them…

…the crown still snug around the first and middle fingers.

 **FIN**


End file.
